Baby, it's 3 AM, I Must be Lonely
by Leonhart17
Summary: *One Shot*-*Very slight spoilers for 8x15/16*- Callie's frustrated by having to be at work at 4 every morning... Arizona's got some feelings about it too...  Plotless, silly smut...


Take that, writer's block! Silly smut for your Sunday!

* * *

><p>Even at three in the morning the hospital was never quiet. And she was supposed to be at home, damn it! Coming in at four, sure, but the hours between eleven and four were supposed to be hers. She should be wrapped around Arizona in their bed right now but instead she was going over post-op notes for patients in the ER. And she wasn't even on-call! But somehow here she was, stumbling to her office to do yet more paperwork instead of sleeping in bed with her wife in their quiet apartment. Mark had Sofia tonight which should have meant multiple hours of uninterrupted sleep, a rarity.<p>

She had resigned herself to sleeping in an on-call room, too frustrated to be bothered with going home and laying down only to have to turn around and come back in half an hour to meet Meredith Grey for their study appointment. Thirty minutes alone with Arizona was just a cruel tease.

A knock on the door of her office only minutes after she'd sat down behind her desk earned a groan of frustration, but she called, "Come in." The first hint of blonde hair that peeked around the door was enough to turn her mood right around though. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home asleep. I've been jealous about it all night," she told her wife, Arizona biting her lip as she edged into Callie's office.

"I got paged and I heard from the ER nurses that you were still here," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You've been jealous all night? Because I missed you all night. I get cold when you're not there to snuggle up with. And it's too quiet with Sofia gone. I kept waking up and listening for her breathing on the baby monitor," she said with a pout, pushing the office door closed behind her.

Callie couldn't help smiling. Her wife's devotion to their baby was incredible. "So it's kind of good that you got paged?" she asked, leaning back in her chair as Arizona moved toward her desk.

The blonde just nodded. "I was awake anyway being cold and lonely."

A sympathetic pout crossed Callie's lips. "That's too bad. But I'm here."

"And that's good," Arizona agreed, slipping between Callie's knees and the front of the desk, sitting lightly on the very edge. "That's very good," she whispered, hands hanging onto the front of her wife's desk as she leaned forward to kiss her.

"Very, very good," Callie breathed in agreement between slow, dragging, wet kisses.

She whined in protest when Arizona leaned back before she could touch her, deepen the latest kiss. "It looks like I interrupted you at work, Dr. Torres…" she said, looking around her at the papers piled on the edge as well as the folder she was sitting on with an innocent expression on her face.

"Dr. Torres, huh?" asked Callie, intrigued and unable to help the smile the broke out on her mouth. Her wife was a little tease and she knew it. But it was hot as hell, so she was going to go with it.

The blonde just gave her a dimpled smirk and nodded her head slightly. "I should go, let you do your work," she continued, tone light and flirty.

Callie caught her wrist before she could move. "You're not going anywhere," she promised in a low voice.

Arizona pretended to be confused, conflicted, chewing on her lip the way she knew made Callie insane. "But Callie, I wouldn't want to keep you from anything important."

"You know what's more important than paperwork?" Callie countered, rolling her chair forward until she was in between Arizona's opened legs. "Doing my wife."

It earned her a shaky breath and moan from the blonde perched on her desk, but Arizona shook her head slowly from side to side in denial. "Actually… your wife is going to do you," she whispered, leaning forward to put a hand on either armrest, pushing the tall backed black leather office chair away from the desk. She slid off the top and onto her toes, Callie leaning back sharply to stare up at her. She could see the muscles moving in her lover's neck as the brunette swallowed hard. The arousal in her eyes was plain to see as well.

Blazing brown eyes tracked her every move as Arizona knelt between her legs, a wicked smirk on her perfect mouth. "Babe…"

The fair head just shook from side to side, both hands separating Callie's knees and sliding down to tug either sneaker off without untying them. The chair moved as its occupant shifted and Arizona smirked, tapping lightly at the outside of her wife's leg. "Up," she requested simply, biting her lip again at the immediate obedience she got, Callie lifting her hips and letting her dark blue scrub pants be pulled down her legs. "You know, I'm glad you're enjoying the teacher role, I really am, but you getting here at four in the morning is really having an effect on me and Sofia," the blonde mused as her hands pulled the chair back toward herself and the desk.

"I'm sorry," Callie practically yelped, unconsciously shifting her hips toward the front edge of the seat. "But Grey's actually a really good student," she tried to explain. "She's going to be a great surgeon…"

Arizona just smirked, shaking her head again. "I'm glad it's worth it, but that doesn't really do anything for me."

The look in her eyes made Callie's throat go dry in a heartbeat. "Sorry?" she tried again.

"Do you know what _would _do something for me?" questioned Arizona slyly, clearly amused and enjoying herself. Not that that was a surprise really. She had waltzed straight into her wife's office in the middle of the night and taken her pants off. There were only a few places they could go from here and all of them were _fine_ with Callie…

"What?" squeaked out the woman in the chair, flushing with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. She cleared her throat when Arizona's expression went smug. "What?" she asked again, relieved when her voice went back to normal, husky instead of high in pitch.

The chair rolled forward and Callie fought the impulse to let her eyes roll back in her head. Arizona just looked pleased, her fingers toying with the edges of her wife's underwear. "I miss you," she mused almost idly, as if she didn't have Callie wet and waiting on her. "I think going down on you would really do something about that, though." She arched a playful eyebrow. Tease. And she really sounded much too cheerful to be dirty talking like that. "But I know you have work to do. If you're not up for it…"

Callie's hips jumped on her chair in answer. "Arizona…" She was growling now, her eyes blazing.

Sitting up on her knees so she could reach, Arizona kissed her softly on the lips, murmuring, "I love you." Callie caught her lips again in a harder, more forceful kiss before Arizona's hands on her chest pushed her back into the chair again, dragging the Ortho goddess' strong fingers off the back of her neck. "Patience, Calliope," Arizona whispered, smile promising pleasure as she slid down her body again, her hands pushing the remaining fabric down and out of her way.

Callie's fingers were back in her hair immediately, the other hand gripping the armrest of her chair tightly as Arizona set to her task without hesitation. Callie tasted amazing and she couldn't help smiling when a moan of pleasure reached her ears.

"Oh God, I love you," Callie gasped, gripping blonde hair and pulling her further in as a hot tongue between her legs drove her crazy. Arizona was careful to stay clear of her clit though, telling her that in spite of this taking place in her office in the middle of the night, this wasn't going to be a quickie. No, Arizona seemed content to tease her.

There were no complaints coming though, not from her. Because getting up and leaving her wife and daughter in their beds, in their home, to come in to work at four AM, it _sucked_. And she missed this. She missed seeing Sofia first thing in the morning too, of course, but until the fifth years sat for their test there was nothing she could do about that. But she was also missing her wife.

The same woman who was kneeling under her desk, between her legs, driving her out of her mind.

Of course, it wasn't just the sex she missed. She missed talking over breakfast, sharing space in front of the bathroom mirror while they got ready for work, the little, casual morning routine they'd developed. However, she also missed _this_. She missed getting to touch her, kiss her, taste her. And given what was happening below the surface of her desk, Arizona missed getting to do those things as well. And missed them enough to come up to her office in the middle of the night and proposition her.

Sudden humming against her most sensitive place made her entire body tense and buck, fingers tightening on the chair and in her wife's blonde locks. "Arizona, oh my God!" The exclamation was completely beyond her control and she had to grit her teeth to hold back further noise. It was the middle of the night and they were in her office, but the scream she wanted to let out would surely draw unwelcome attention. Any attention was unwelcome if it made Arizona stop what she was doing.

Almost as if the thought had invited her in Meredith Grey opened the office door, her nose buried in a file and her hair haphazard with pens and highlighters tucked behind either ear. Apparently Callie wasn't the only doctor spending their nights at the hospital and leaving their spouse and baby at home. "Dr. Torres, I was hoping-"

A glance at the clock on the wall told her that Grey was early. It was still a quarter till four. And she was about to come. Meredith Grey had seen her naked more than once but she would damned if she was going to let her stand there while Arizona got her off. She was suddenly grateful for her desk's solid back that went all the way to the floor. And Meredith hadn't looked up from her paperwork yet, thank God.

"Out, Grey! Get out!" Callie ground out, unintentionally stern as she felt her wife stifling her sudden laughter in between her thighs. Hooking one leg over the blonde's shoulder, Callie gave her a nudge in the back with her heel, trying to urge her nonverbally to quit it. It wasn't helping her efforts to _not_ pitch headlong into orgasm with a coworker in the room.

She looked surprised but Meredith didn't protest, just fumbled with her papers for a moment and fled, pulling the door closed behind her. Arizona's low laugh was immediately audible as she lifted her head. "I'm sorry, but…" She broke down into giggles again.

Callie couldn't help chuckling herself, leaning back in her seat and meeting shining blue eyes. "The _one_ night she's early," she commented, shaking her head and sliding her leg down. "Well, I guess, thank you anyway…" It was disappointing, but she couldn't expect this little tryst to continue with Meredith out in the hall waiting on her. No matter _how_ close she'd been.

Arizona's brow abruptly furrowed but she didn't lose her dimpled smile, just licked her lips. "Um, no, Callie, we're not done here," she denied, catching her calf and guiding it back up onto her shoulder. "I came here to go down on you! And I _never_ leave a job undone or my wife unsatisfied!" Arizona declared, still giving her the same devilish smirk. "You just have to be quieter now," she teased before she dropped her mouth back to her favorite place between Callie's thighs.

Thankfully she didn't tease further, lips closing around the brunette's clit and sucking hard. It made it more difficult for Callie to keep silent, but it would drive her over the edge quicker and Arizona knew it. Two fingers slid home and Callie bucked, moaning from behind a stifling hand as her hips fell into the pace Arizona's pumping fingers set inside her. This wasn't going to take much. "Arizo-na…"

A groan of her name was all the warning Callie could manage, but the blonde simply curled her finger to send her pleasure higher. It made her hips jump again but Arizona just moved with her, keeping her strokes steady and strong. When Callie finally came she muffled herself with the hand that wasn't hopelessly mussing fair hair while Arizona drank up everything her lover could give her. She only withdrew when Callie went limp in her chair, staying under her desk and coaxing sluggish legs back into her clothes. "You okay?" questioned Arizona with a chipper smile as she finished retying the scrub pants at her waist, replacing her sneakers under her desk where she could slide her feet into them.

"Oh my God," she panted. "That's a stupid question." She caught the blonde's arm with one hand as she stood up and jerked her down into a seat on her legs.

"Callie, you have an appointment," Arizona reminded her, smug even as she said it. She had definitely done her job well and her wife was most definitely satisfied.

Callie didn't speak, just guided her head down to meet her own lips, kissing her firmly. Their eyes locked as she pulled back again after a few moments. "Thank you," she said emphatically, voice low. "I love you."

Arizona was chipper. "I love you too!" She took another kiss, one hand on Callie's chest to feel her heart pounding away under her palm. "How about I bring you a coffee later? I know you're tired."

"I definitely love you," Callie moaned in answer, swatting her partner's perfect ass as Arizona hopped to her feet. Where she got her energy was anyone's guess. It was four in the morning for crying out loud! "I should be done with Grey around seven and my first surgery's not until nine. Meet you at the coffee cart? Seven-thirty?"

Dimples deepening, Arizona shot her a wink over her shoulder as she rounded the desk to comb her hair down with her fingers and shrugged back into her lab coat. "I'll see you then, Dr. Torres."

Callie could just grin, hoping she didn't look idiotic as she melted back into her chair. For such a crappy night, it was shaping up to be a great day.

Sure she had unmistakable sex hair but not really caring (there was no subtle way out of being caught under your wife's desk), Arizona gave Meredith Grey a cheerful grin as she left Callie's office, leaving the door open behind her. "Dr. Grey, I think she's ready for your appointment now." She patted the younger surgeon encouragingly on the shoulder. "Good luck on the boards!"

Meredith could just gape down the hall after her as the perky Peds surgeon shot away on her wheeled sneakers. Was she really whistling? Who whistled at four in the morning? What did she have to be so cheerful about all the time anyway? With the boards right around the corner, it felt like the whole hospital was running tense. But somehow Arizona Robbins was skating around in the middle of the night whistling.

Whistling! Seriously?

* * *

><p>Let me hear it!<p> 


End file.
